The Little CSI
by DNAisUnique
Summary: This takes place after "Greater Good," so there are spoilers for that episode. Mac/Stella with some Danny/Lindsay, too.


**Thanks for all the support for my first CSI:NY fic! The following fic picks up right after the end of "Greater Good." I have no beta, so if you notice any mistakes, please let me know. Enjoy!**

**VVVVV**

The tiny baby girl began to wail.

"She's certainly got some healthy lungs," Sheldon said.

"Yeah, she's a little C.S.I.," Mac added.

Stella glanced at him, eyebrows furrowed. "C.S.I.?"

"Yeah. Crying, screaming infant."

"Ha ha! The boss made a joke!" Danny said as he stood to take his baby girl from Mac. "It's okay, honey," he cooed softly as he gently tucked her into the crook of his arm. "Daddy's here." He rocked her slowly, but her cries continued.

"I think she's hungry, Danny," Lindsay told him.

"Oh, right. I knew that," Danny replied as he turned toward Lindsay, who was propped up in the bed.

Father handed daughter to mother and stepped back. "Beautiful," he whispered.

Lindsay rolled her eyes. "He's going to do this mushy stuff forever, isn't he?" she asked, the question not directed to one particular person.

"Adam, Flack, and I will make sure he doesn't get too mushy," Sheldon piped up with a grin.

"Yeah, yeah," Danny said semi-sarcastically with an eye roll of his own. "I'll be sure to remember that when you have kids of your own!"

Everyone chuckled except the infant in Lindsay's arms.

Lindsay tried to soothe her, but she still cried. "Um, Danny, she's hungry, and, um…"

Danny quickly picked up on what she was saying. "How 'bout we head to the cafeteria for some of that excellent hospital food. My treat."

"Nah, man," Adam grinned. "You're gonna need to save all the money you can. She's already got you wrapped around her little finger, and you'll never be able to say 'no' when she asks you for anything."

"Great. I wouldn't have it any other way." He turned his attention to Lindsay. "Are you sure you're going to be okay? I don't have to go."

"Go. We'll be fine," Lindsay assured him.

"Since he won the office pool, Adam's buying," Flack stated.

"Hey, didn't I already pay the price by getting Lindsay here?" Adam asked. "Not that I didn't love every minute of it, Lindsay. I just meant that…"

"Relax, buddy," Flack said as he slapped Adam on the shoulder. "I was kidding. The Godfather is buying."

"What office pool?" Danny asked.

"We'll tell you all about it while we celebrate," Sheldon told him.

Another laugh bubbled through out the room but was cut short by yet another loud cry. Stella and the five men moved toward the door. Mac held the door open for everyone.

Stella paused in the doorway and turned back. "Congratulations, Linds. She's beautiful."

"Thanks," Lindsay replied.

VVVVV

Thirty minutes later Stella softly knocked on the door.

"Come in," Lindsay said.

"How are you doing?" Stella asked as she sat down in the seat next to the bed.

"We're good. I could just stare at her forever."

Stella grinned. "Do you mind if I stare at her for a little while?"

"Of course not."

Stella stood and leaned over, lifting the sleeping baby into her arms. She slowly walked around the room, rarely taking her eyes off of the newborn's face. Time got away from her, and she had no idea how long she'd been holding the baby. By her count, she half-sang/half-hummed a Greek lullaby eight times, and she swore the baby girl nestled closer to her.

"That's a nice look for you, Stella," Mac said softly from the doorway.

She whirled to face him. "You scared me, Mac. How long were you standing there?"

Mac smiled. "Long enough." He moved into the room and quietly shut the door behind him. "Have you ever thought about having kids?"

"Well, see, there's always been the issue of not having a suitable father for a baby," she grinned.

Mac moved to take the baby from Stella. "Until recently, you mean."

"Mac!" Stella protested.

"It's okay. Lindsay's asleep. I checked when I came into the room."

Stella looked at Lindsay to confirm Mac's statement.

"You know, technically, since I'm her godfather, that makes you the godmother," he told her.

"No, technically, it makes me the godfather's girlfriend." She grinned. "But I'll take it."

She leaned in to kiss him just moments before the door opened.

The four men reentered the room.

Upon seeing Lindsay sleeping, Sheldon said, "We should go. Lindsay needs to rest, and you need some more time to bond with your daughter."

The rest of them agreed, and Mac handed 'Messer, Baby-Girl' back to her father.

"Thanks, guys. I'm glad you were all here."

"We wouldn't be anywhere else," Stella said as she patted his arm encouragingly. "Call if you need anything."

"Except that 3:00 a.m. feeding and/or diaper change. You and Lindsay are on your own then," Mac added.

Another round of smiles, chuckles, and 'Congratulations,' then everyone but the Messer family was gone.

A few minutes passed, then Lindsay cracked open an eye. "Are they all gone?" she whispered.

"Yeah, they didn't want to wake you."

She sat up. "I wasn't asleep. Just wait until I tell you what I found out about Mac and Stella…"

**VVVVV**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
